bakuganfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Bolcanon (New Ages)
Bolcanon is Kuroko's Guardian Pyrus Bakugan and he's from the original timeline after Barodius (nicknamed Mag Mel) sealed. Bolcanon is very interesting about good battle and used his burning powers to fight some other Bakugan. His Gs Power was 350 Gs, but gained up to 450 Gs after his burning powers stops his evolution. He now evolved into Turbo Bolcanon (Dead-Heat Bolcanon in Japanese version) after controlling his burning powers and gains up to 500 Gs. He later evolved into Vortex Bolcanon (Formula Bolcanon in Japanese version) by release Kuroko's hope and gain up to 550 Gs. He soon evolved into Dextras Bolcanon (Formula Bolcanon Yang in Japanese version) by given by Hydranoid to his last energy and retains his pre-evolved form only few differences. Soon after, he evolved into Perfect Bolcanon (Pure Bolcanon in Japanese version) and gain up to 800 Gs. While Naga invades the Evangelion World, Wavern give him an special something to upgrade into Blitzer Bolcanon (Bolcanon-Shin in Japanese version) to reunite Kuroko, however, down to 500 Gs. Before battling Angel Coredegon, he devolve back into Perfect Bolcanon and regain up to 800 Gs. After destroying Angel Coredegon, he take the Lilith Core by putting inside of his Perfect Core energy and evolved into Perfect Lilith Bolcanon (Shin Pure Bolcanon in Japanese version), an true Perfect Bakugan by fusing the Perfect Core energy and the Lilith Core. Now, he evolved again into Fusionist Bolcanon (Neo Bolcanon in Japanese version) before finding Kuroko's son who accidentally bumps into him. Appearance Bolcanon Turbo Bolcanon Vortex/Dextras Bolcanon Perfect/Blitzer/Perfect Lilith Bolcanon Fusionist Bolcanon Personality He is an hot-headed, but bravery person who was Kuroko's main partner. As he bonded between with Kuroko, he talking to him about New Vestroia and Age Vestroia incident. History ''Bakugan: New Ages Bolcanon first appeared after Mag Mel sealed where he was hiding from the Bakugan Interspace. He was found by Kuroko who needs to fight against the mysterious enemy. During in episode 15, he tries to evolve every time, but his burning powers suddenly stop his evolution progression recently until Chan Lee talk to him about control their powers in order to evolve if he can control his burning powers. After that in episode 16, he can able to control his burning powers and he was finally able to evolve into Turbo Bolcanon and learned two new attacks. '''Ability Cards as Bolcanon' *'Flame Throttle' (Kasaiten meaning Fire Heavenly) - Add 100 Gs and decrease opponent's 50 Gs. His signature attack used to release his burning aura, creating an armor and used his leg to kick the opponents. *'Pyro Hand' (Netsutsume meaning Heat Nail) - Add 50 Gs and decrease opponent's 150 Gs. His attack used to release his burning aura, manifesting his claws to slash the enemies. *'Fire Smasher' (Kaisaiken meaning Fire Sword) - Use Fire Smasher BakuWeapon to add 150 Gs. His attack used to release his burning aura, manifesting his Fire Smasher; creating the larger version of itself to slash the opponents. **'Flame Throttle Smasher' (Kasaiken: Tenpi meaning Fire Sword: Heavenly Fire) - By combining with Flame Throttle, he releases his burning aura to create an replica Fire Smasher and add 200 Gs and decreases opponent's 100 Gs. *'Pyrus Lums' (Daikasai meaning Great Fire) - Add 50 Gs and decreases opponent's 150 Gs. Release his big amounts of burning aura to weaken the opponents. *'Crossing Core' (Chimeikasai meaning Deadly Fire) - Add 100 Gs and decrease opponent's 100 Gs. His attack used to release his burning aura, creating a ball of fire then shoot at the opponent and strike opponent with an "X" mark. Ability Cards as Turbo Bolcanon *'Flame Throttle' (Kasaiten meaning Fire Heavenly) - Add 100 Gs and decrease opponent's 50 Gs. His signature attack used to release his burning aura, creating an armor and used his leg to kick the opponents. After evolved, his attack become stronger. *'Pyro Hand' (Netsutsume meaning Heat Nail) - Add 50 Gs and decrease opponent's 150 Gs. His attack used to release his burning aura, manifesting his claws to slash the enemies. *'Turbine Source' (Deddo-Hīto Chāji meaning Dead-Heat Charge) - Add 100 Gs on Bolcanon. His attack can charge his burning powers and powering up. *'Fire Smasher' (Kaisaiken meaning Fire Sword) - Use Fire Smasher BakuWeapon to add 150 Gs. His attack used to release his burning aura, manifesting his Fire Smasher; creating the larger version of itself to slash the opponents. **'Flame Throttle Smasher' (Kasaiken: Tenpi meaning Fire Sword: Heavenly Fire) - By combining with Flame Throttle, he releases his burning aura to create an replica Fire Smasher and add 200 Gs and decreases opponent's 100 Gs. *'Turbo Punch' (Deddo-Hīto Appākatto meaning Dead-Heat Uppercut) - His attack can charge his burning aura and used his fists to jabs an opponent. *'Crossing Turbine' (Deddo-Hīto Chimeikasai meaning Dead-Heat Deadly Fire) - Add 150 Gs and decrease an opponent's Gs down to 100. His attack was the stronger form of Crossing Core, used to charge and release his burning aura and unleashes his large electricity fireball on the opponent. Ability Cards as Vortex/Dextras Bolcanon *'Formula Grand-Prix' (Atakku: Guranpuri meaning Attack: Grand Prix) *'Formula DJ' (Guranpuri Basutā meaning Grand Prix Buster) - Use Formula DJ BakuWeapon to add 150 Gs. **'Grand Prix 1: Pyrus' **'Grand Prix 2: Haos' **'Grand Prix 3: Aquos' **'Grand Prix 4: Subterra' **'Grand Prix 5: Ventus' **'Grand Prix 6: Darkus' **'Formula DJ Smasher' - Combine Formula DJ and Fire Smasher into one and add 250 Gs. *'Dextra Flare Strike' (Taiyōten meaning Sun Heavenly) *'Dextra Throttle' (Kasaitenyō meaning Fire Heavenly Yang) - Add 100 Gs and decrease opponent's 50 Gs. His signature attack used to release his burning aura, creating an armor and used his leg to kick the opponents. When he evolved into Dextras Bolcanon, his attack was upgraded into powerful form. Ability Cards as Perfect Bolcanon *'Magma Trifusion' *'Formula DJ' *'Infinite Demon' *'Last's Luster' *'Final Burst' Ability Cards as Blitzer Bolcanon *'Fire Smasher' (Kaisaiken meaning Fire Sword) - Use Fire Smasher BakuWeapon to add 150 Gs. His attack used to release his burning aura, manifesting his Fire Smasher; creating the larger version of itself to slash the opponents. *'Pyro Hand' (Netsutsume meaning Heat Nail) - Add 50 Gs and decrease opponent's 150 Gs. His attack used to release his burning aura, manifesting his claws to slash the enemies. *'Crossing Turbine' (Deddo-Hīto Chimeikasai meaning Dead-Heat Deadly Fire) - Add 150 Gs and decrease an opponent's Gs down to 100. His attack was the stronger form of Crossing Core, used to charge and release his burning aura and unleashes his large electricity fireball on the opponent. *'Formula DJ' (Guranpuri Basutā meaning Grand Prix Buster) - Use Formula DJ BakuWeapon to add 150 Gs. **'Grand Prix 1: Pyrus' **'Grand Prix 2: Haos' **'Grand Prix 3: Aquos' **'Grand Prix 4: Subterra' **'Grand Prix 5: Ventus' **'Grand Prix 6: Darkus' **'Formula DJ Smasher' - Combine Formula DJ and Fire Smasher into one and add 250 Gs. *'Phoenix Formation' - Combine with Phoenix Evangelion to create Blitzer Phoenix Bolcanon and add 150 Gs. Trivia * In Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge, in the past, Bolcanon was an evil Bakugan, he was Mag Mel's minion, now in the Bakugan: New Ages, he is the former villain, and also he is the heroic. However, as in Bakugan New Ages: Evangelion Invasion, he was still becoming heroic side after Kuroko trusts him as good before in the Season 1. Category:Guardian Bakugan Category:Bakugan Category:Pyrus Bakugan Category:Former Villains